


Slipping from the Garden

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Album: Nein (Sound Horizon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Timeloops, ambiguous timeline, self aware characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: In this miniature garden, no one can escape the confines of ones' fate. It is a looping play, however, there is a 0.00000000001% possibility to carve your own path.





	Slipping from the Garden

“Mär?” 

They’re surrounded by a field of flowers, stars glitter overhead giving them light. März meticulously strings together a flower crown, weaving together flowers that compliment the young noble girl’s complexion. 

“Mmm? What is it?” His head snaps up, then sets the flower crown in his lap now, “Is something the matter?”

“Well…it’s just…” Elisabeth begins, but then falls silent, now searching for words. When she finally speaks again, his back straightens. “ Are you content with how things are?”

“What do you mean?”

The young noble girl inches closer toward him, “Did you really forget…again?”  Her profile becomes melancholic; why was that? He watches her sigh, “it’s okay if you did, allow me to rephrase it… are you really happy being together forever with me– in this cycle?”

At that moment, the picturesque scene crumbles away, leaving them in an blackened void. The scene around them changes, it becomes… strange, it becomes futuristic - where words are layered over one another. They glow akin to the stars in the sky, formed like sentences that are mixed into incomplete formulas. Various  _boxes_  float above them in this space, which perplexes him. Dropping his gaze to his lap again, a broken marionette lays there - fit to Elisabeth’s image, the flower crown is gone. When he looks up toward his beloved again, she has aged, but he has not changed at all. There are broken shackles bound his wrists and ankles; it appears he’s become some kind of prisoner. 

“Of course not.” März finally says reassuringly, with a smile, “…being able to be with you, I can’t think of anything other than that.” 

“But is it truly right…for things to continue to be living in this dream?” Elisabeth asks him, “ we shall always die, it’s inevitable - but we’ll always meet in death. Are you content with going through all that pain every single time?”

“ …If we could figure out how to get out of this cycle, I would…but…” He’s seen it before, during one of those intermissions during his ‘life’. An alternate possibly where he still dies, but Elisabeth lives - exiled from her noble home, living in a monastery instead. “I’m not sure if  _she’d_ be pleased with that result.”

“You mean that woman…?” Elisabeth quietly asks, “if we were able to rebel against our fates and craft our own story together, without the sadness of death…then I would. But in her realm I think we’re powerless, we’re limited…”

“But even so,” März replies now reaching to touched her gloved hands, “if this is the only way to be able together with you, I’d continue… but I have hope we can break this cycle and move forward. I don’t want to be bound here for eternity.”

“Me neither.” Elisabeth agrees, “I have cherished our times together in life, I will continue to do so - as long as we exist.” 

März leans forward, planting a kiss on the saint’s lips. “ As do I, I shall always love you – and watch over you, for as long as this cycle persists.” 

The saint smiles melancholically, returning the kiss to the ‘conductor’ and the picturesque scene returns around them. There is no sadness, no chains, no fated farewells - only  _happiness._

_(For the time being, anyway)._

* * *

 

In the veil of darkness, the void that lacks a proper name, a figure watches the couple impassively. Having been around since their creation, he watches the duo live blissfully within the garden made for them. Soon enough, depending on which path they depart on, they'll eventually have to deal with the cruelty of the world in one shape or form. Before he can depart, he's caught by  the arm by his Mistress. 

"Madame," He addresses her softly; the man he's inhabiting has been fuming since the beginning and gradually losing his patience. 

"I see they've become self aware, hm?" His Lady states, offering him a nod of acknowledgement. She adjusts her boa around her pale neck, eying the gently glowing cube in question. 

"Do you think they'll forget by the next loop?" Her servant inquires curiously.

"No, they'll remember," Michèle shakes her head, "what lies outside of their story is unknown, therefore treading into it may bring them more harm than good. They remain in it because they've become comfortable; they continue to follow their stage directions beautifully." 

"I see...." R.E.V.O eyes the two children standing up now, the setting sun sets on their backs as the day comes to an end. "Shall we view another then?"

"You can with that child," His mistress waves him off, beginning to turn, " I have business with that winter spirit again, so I will be off." 

The feline watches the vexing woman fade away, combusting into smoke and ash. Wrinkling his nose, he turns to look upon another cube, it's about them again, but something appears different. 

The boy and girl appear older, in different clothes, hand in hand. 

" _I recognize them_ ," The cat hears a voice echo, it's the man he's using as a vessel at the moment. " _They were students of mine, before I gave up teaching_."

Noël watches the events of the cube from their shared perspective, it appeared they were in a ballroom dancing class together. When he squints, a certain girl with short pink hair and radiant smile captures the musician's attention, who appeared to be the instructor. Inwardly, he smiles, but they watch the cube impassively, as observers do.

"März's mother is kind," Noël tells R.E.V.O., "but there were some difficulties so I offered to wait with him after school sometimes. That was until he became friendly with Elisabeth, and they'd go back to her house together." 

Noël grits his teeth together, frowning, "Elisabeth experienced difficulties with her own home, which mainly had to do with the patriarch of their house, but when they found one another they found solace. Even in...in their past life, I would never want too take away their struggles, what are you planning to do with them?"

Guiding a finger over the cube, the scenery changes, a death has taken place, yet it's ambiguous of which one. Noël looks away, grinding his teeth at the display. 

"I do not understand, if they struggle, shouldn't they want a happier ending though?" R.E.V.O. states, now observing what has occurred, it appeared to be a car accident, an ambulance and a few police cars surround the premises. "Like here, one of them appears heavily injured."

"But it's the struggles that make the man, it is how he gains wisdom, not everythin' is  _good_ and all, but it's somethin' to take on his journey." Noël gruffly replies, narrowing his eyes to the screen on the cube. "See how everything goes."

Doing as told, the cat moves its hand over and the events fast forward— one of them is hospitalized and yet not dead; März appears to be surrounded by two women who are important to him. His mother, Therese appears in a standard Doctor's scrubs, while the other is Elisabeth, who sits close to his bedside. Noël heaves a sigh of relief, while the cat stares. 

"Humans will always find away," Noël affirms, "in one way another, they always have, even if that journey is hard."

R.E.V.O. says nothing in response, yet inclines his head. 

"So you have to wait and hope?" R.E.V.O. inquires after a lengthy silence, "seems ineffective."

"It doesn't work for everyone, but they'll find away," the musician pauses, "come on, we should go elsewhere, if we talk about them too much, we might produce another alternative. I don't want to contradict myself."

Although confused by his words, R.E.V.O. removes his hand from the cube and allows for it to flutter away and the cat dives deeper into the sea of stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote this some time ago and liked it enough to post after some editing!


End file.
